


Hey Bartender

by dcisamtyler



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: The Doctor sits down at a bar to wait for his human companion and decides to have a little bit of fun.[Could be read as Tenth Doctor too if you ignore any bowtie comments.]
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Hey Bartender

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally based on the trope of pretending you don't know your spouse or partner without them knowing. I've had this happen to me in retail and I've heard stories of it happening to people in bars.
> 
> I felt like Eleven would be playful enough to do it, but perhaps Ten would too!

"Here you go, sir!" 

The Doctor glanced up, meeting all four eyes of a beautiful alien bartender as they placed an alcoholic drink in front of him. Covered in red spheres and sprinkles of bright purple, it bubbled and oozed - a sort of delicious alien cocktail. He placed his sonic screwdriver in his suit pocket, and he pursed his lips, blinking at the glass. Sure, it looked delicious - he'd had plenty of these during visits before - but this time, he hadn't actually ordered it. In fact, he had only walked out of the TARDIS five minutes before. 

But perhaps, his reputation preceded him: a man who enjoyed good drinks, good food, and a great adventure.

Best not to question when a free drink was involved, was it? 

The Doctor nodded his thanks, eyebrows furrowed as the bartender wandered away to clean glasses on the other side of the empty bar. He checked his watch. Y/N should have been on their way out of the TARDIS soon. They had been caught off guard by his request and insisted on taking a shower before they went exploring with him. 

The Doctor trailed his fingers up and down the stem of his glass and met the bartender's gaze, noting that their nametag said: 'Astra.' He raised his fingers in a wave. "Excuse me, Astra - uh, very pretty name, by the way," he smiled, "I apologize, but is it alright if I wait here until a beautiful human shows up?" 

Astra's eyes widened in surprise. A _human?_ Come on. A quick laugh fell from their lips. "Well, of course, sir." 

"Perfect. Thank you, Astra." 

Astra nodded, face twisted with amusement as they continued cleaning and organizing the different glasses underneath the bar. Surely, it would be easy enough to get work done that night. Usually, this alien bar on the edge of the Milky Way was packed to the brim with aliens and travelers from all sorts of planets in the area, but a storm on the planet kept most people from traveling that night... _most people._

But it wouldn't allow much luck for the man in a suit and bowtie, looking for a human in the bar. Was he joking? He had to be dreaming. Astra had never met any humans and was beginning to believe they didn't exist, an ancient myth. They started to feel a knot of sympathy for him, until the door to the bar swung open, revealing an actual human in a t-shirt and jeans. She could smell them as they walked in, how different they were.

Astra's eyes widened as The Doctor glanced back to wink at them. 

He immediately got up and extended a hand towards the human, eyes dancing with mischief. His lips curled into the most charming and genuine smile he could muster. "Hello, I'm The Doctor." 

Y/N blinked at him. They sighed playfully and ignored his hand, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. As they led him back to the barstools, they replied, "And I'm starving. Let's get something to eat." 

As Astra watched with curiosity and eagerly grabbed a couple of menus, The Doctor smiled at her and touched his chest. "It's the bowtie. Gets 'em easy." 

The Doctor's companion sent Astra a look tinged with apology and playful exasperation. “Has he been bothering you this whole time?” 

Astra handed the human a menu as it dawned on them that it wasn't a random human he was waiting for, but a particular human: his traveling companion. 

They smiled sweetly and shook their head no. "Of course not. Please, take a look at the menus, travelers. I'll be around to help soon." 

As Astra walked away, The Doctor looked at Y/N with a raised eyebrow. He fell into a wide grin. "I told them I was waiting for a beautiful human." 

Y/N let out a slight hum as they looked over the menu, their eyes skimming the long list of inventive drinks. They couldn't recognize a single ingredient. "And did you find the one you were looking for?" 

"Yeah, I like them a lot. Might just keep them around." 

"Good. Would have been embarrassing, because I found the bar's phone number and called ahead," Y/N confessed. They continued as they placed their menu down and turned to The Doctor, their hand absent-mindedly playing with his bowtie. "I told them to give their best cocktail to the hot Time Lord at the bar." 

The Doctor's face brightened as he fell into a laugh. _Of course._ Of course, it was Y/N. 

He snaked an arm around their waist and pressed a quick kiss to their forehead, happy to spend a relaxed night out with his companion.


End file.
